Constantin Grimminger
Constantin Grimminger (born 14 July 1992) is a German sim racer, competing for MPG Competition in the IVRC World Endurance Championship. In early 2019, after some controversy about his multiple functions as league admin and active racer broke out at round three of the Touring Car Championship, he decided to stop his sim racing career after 2019 and focus on his role as league administrator and main commentator. However, he's "planning to return to single events in the future" and as a stand-in for his team mates at MPG Competition. Sim racing career Grimminger started his sim career in mid-2005 in minor German leagues, using F1 Challenge 99-02. In the late first decade of the millenium he joined the league F1C-Fun, a league with a career system, where he gained his first major success by finishing third in the rookie-level A1GP Championship and thus graduated to the league's GP2 series. However, he wasn't able to keep up his success and dropped off the season early. This left Grimminger without a league drive until 2011, when he partnered up with long-time friend Martin Jatzek to start the Race4Speed precessor GP2League.com, a league which lasted for only three rounds. However, both drivers weren't willing to let go and finally founded Race4Speed. In the same time he participated in DLM Racing e.V.'s FormelDRL; also he took part in the 2017 NASCAR season at GPLatina and other leagues. Unlike other drivers, he competed as keyboard driver in most of his early career before finally buying a used Logitech Driving Force GT in mid-2014 from his then-R4S GP3 team mate Benjamin Röske. Grimminger used this wheel until 2017, when he bought a Logitech G29. Touring Car Championship With the beginning of IVRC, Grimminger joined the Touring Car Championship for it's debut season in 2018. At the halfway point of 2018, Grimminger held the lead in the driver's championship. However, partly due to missing two rounds in the second half of the championship, he just ended the inaugural season on second, still with six wins and 18 podiums in 28 starts. For 2019-1 he returned once again with MPG Competition, trying to push Marc Stwerka off the drivers' championship throne. However, after a difficult and unlucky season start, which peaked in a massive controversy at round 3, he decided to step out of the championship and quit his main racing career. However, he appeared already at the next event which happened just one week later as stand-in for his team mate Martin Jatzek. After that plus another stand-in he finally left TCC and concentrated on being the main commentator for the TCC live streams. Nürburgring Endurance For the first edition of the IVRC Nürburgring Endurance race Grimminger participated with MPG Competition. After initially going for a 24h race, the race directors shortened the race distance to 90 minutes and forbid shared entries. In the process, Grimminger started the race from 4th on the grid and finished 2nd behind team mate Carlos Frau. GT3 World Cup For the first edition of the IVRC GT3 World Cup, Grimminger participated with MPG Competition Asia in a Nissan GT-R GT3. After scoring a surprising front row start for the Qualifying Race, he crashed out of in the last lap while easily being in 2nd. This forced him to start the Main Race in the mid pack, where he collided with team mate Jatzek and thus was robbed of any chance to get a good result. F3 World Cup For the first edition of the IVRC F3 World Cup, Grimminger participated with MPG Competition in a Volkswagen-powered Dallara F312. After a solid run to place himself into first third in Qualifying and finishing the Qualifying Race in 3rd, he fought for P2 in the Main Race against Dionysis Faraos, where he was forced to take avoiding action and crashed into the wall. After a lengthy repair stop he finished the race in 7th. World Endurance Championship For the first edition of the IVRC World Endurance Championship, Grimminger originally planned to compete for MPG Competitions LMP2 team. However, as the class was cancelled shortly before the season start, he jumped into GTE just one day prior to the event and was, to his own surprise, able to dominate the class in the first event. Two lucky wins at Spa and the 2.4 Hours of Le Mans followed, before team mate Carlos Frau was finally able to beat him. Racing record 'Career summary' *D.C. = Drivers' Championship position *F/L = Fastest Laps * Season still in progress. 'Touring Car Championship results' (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) 'Winter Series results' (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) 'WEC results' (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) 'Nürburgring Endurance results' (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) GT3 World Cup results (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) 'F3 World Cup results' (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) '2.4 Hours of Le Mans results' (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) Category:Driver